A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a number of innovative electrophilic substitution reactions involving 2,5-dithienylpyrrole (2,5-DTP). More specifically, these reaction are used in the synthesis of monomers which in turn can be used to synthesize functionalized conducting organic polymers.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art